


For now

by Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabreel, Heaven, M/M, PWP, Poor Gadreel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness/pseuds/Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness
Summary: Gabriel ends up guarding Gadreel, and porn happens.





	For now

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the SPN One-word Bingo, using the word **'Envious.'**
> 
> I was writing Trials and Errors, and I typoed a name, ending up with Gabreel since they were both in the fic. Then I realized that it sounded like a ship name that I'd not seen before. THEN @Lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell and @MrsImoshen demanded I write it. I blame them for everything.

Gadreel was envious. He knew he shouldn’t be; he shouldn’t even _have_ the opportunity to be balls-deep in a gorgeous archangel, which he currently was. He should be alone in his cell thinking about the mistakes he had made. But God had assigned Gabriel to guard Heaven’s prisoners (presumably after Gabriel had done something to piss him off), and Gabriel had apparently felt sorry for Gadreel, imprisoned forever for a single mistake. Or maybe he’d just gotten bored; it was hard to tell with Gabriel. Unlike Gadreel, Gabriel didn’t tend to form deep, personal connections with other angels.

These days, of course, most of the other angels wouldn’t touch Gadreel with a ten-foot pole. They seemed to think that he carried some sort of failure disease, and if they so much as looked at or spoke to him, they’d contract it. 

Gabriel didn’t care. Right now, the archangel was writhing underneath of him, impaled on Gadreel’s cock, his golden hair falling in his face as the metaphorical sound of skin slapping together filled the metaphorical cell. Of course, if there _had_ been a failure disease, Gabriel would have caught it a few weeks ago, when he first began his guard duty; Gabriel hadn’t hesitated to touch Gadreel as they got to know each other. 

Admittedly, Gabriel didn’t outright say that Gadreel should be freed, but in his short stint as a prison guard, they quickly became friends and, not long after, lovers. As far as Gabriel appeared to be concerned, as long as he had an eye on the prisoner, he was doing his job. Having lips and teeth and tongue on said prisoner was just an added bonus. 

Gabriel wasn’t taking advantage of Gadreel; Gadreel had fallen hard for the quirky archangel, and was fairly certain he would have done so even if he hadn’t been so lonely. No, Gadreel was completely on board with this relationship--he just hoped it wouldn’t disappear when Gabriel’s time as a guard was over. 

Speaking of Gabriel, Gadreel had apparently spent too much time in his own thoughts. “‘Dreel! Harder!” Gabriel demanded, bent over the bench that usually served Gadreel as a place to sleep. The archangel’s golden wings were fluffed, and there was a sheen of sweat on his back. 

Gadreel snapped his hips forward with more force, grabbing onto the base of Gabriel’s wings, and the archangel groaned. Again, Gadreel was hit by a bolt of envy--he knew he wasn’t Gabriel’s only lover, and while that in itself didn’t bother him, he knew that the other angels could be with Gabriel whenever they wanted, whereas his time with the archangel was limited. Therein lay his true reason for envy. 

Gadreel reached around to take Gabriel’s cock in hand, squeezing it as he stroked, and soon he was rewarded by Gabriel clenching down on him and shouting, “‘Dreel!”

He stroked the archangel through his orgasm, and then chased his own, biting down on Gabriel’s shoulder to mark him--even if only temporarily. His green and brown wings flared out and scraped the prison walls as he came deep inside Gabriel with his own hoarse shout. 

Panting, he spent a moment or two recovering before pulling out and collapsing onto the bench next to Gabriel. Gathering the other angel into his arms, he couldn’t help but growl, “Mine.” 

Gabriel laughed breathlessly. “For now,” he gasped in a teasing tone. 

Gadreel’s heart broke a little, but he tried not to show it as he pulled the only angel who would touch him closer.


End file.
